MLP Goddes Wars
by LordofAzahara
Summary: Psudo-Humanized, distinta versión de la historia canon, asi mismo con distintos elementos inspirados en otros Fanfictions que he leido. Entren y juzguen


¿Qué es un dios? Piénsalo detenidamente. Algunos dicen que dios es el que creó todo. Otros dicen que es el término con el que apodamos al ser más poderoso que conocemos. Otros en cambio se refieren a una idea abstracta, como un concepto que perdura a través del tiempo. En estas tierras, esa pregunta es sencilla. Los dioses son los Alicorn.

Esta tierra esta gobernada por una diosa, una criatura increíblemente poderosa, de esperanza de vida eterna que vela por todos desde la capital del reino, siendo la responsable de alzar y poner el sol cada día. Yo no nací en esta tierra, y aquí he acabado como resultado de mi viaje, pero dudo que alguna vez olvide cuando conocí a la diosa.

Fue al poco de llegar a este reino. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y herida. El bosque era peligroso, y las bestias me seguían. La más grande de ellas me había acorralado. Me preparé para vender cara mi vida, cuando un resplandor dorado apareció en el cielo nocturno. Las bestias que me seguían se detuvieron, y huyeron cuando el resplandor bajó entre los árboles y se situó frente a mí.

De piel pálida, con sus cabellos del color de la aurora, con ropajes blancos y ciertas piezas de armadura doradas. Sus alas blancas extendidas, su largo cuerno que hacia sombra incluso a la corona dorada que portaba. Y sus ojos, de color violeta, me miraban. No con superioridad, ni arrogancia, si no compasión y sabiduría. Esos ojos aun me dan escalofríos. Es como si pudiera ver mi alma.

Su magia me sanó. Y de esa forma quedé en deuda con ella. Odio estar en deuda con cualquiera, pero con ella incluso me asusta. No se por qué ella decidió salvarme, y menos aun porqué decidió confiar en mi. Si la situación hubiese sido la inversa, las bestias del bosque hubieran comido esa noche. Eso, estoy segura.

No os creáis que confió en mí inmediatamente. Después de sanarme, me llevó a un marjal, donde me indicó que tenía que residir hasta que se asegurara de que yo no era un peligro para sus subtitos. Esa parte de ella la respeto, aunque lo veo un poco ingenua. Estaba bien claro que alguien como yo es un peligro para prácticamente cualquiera, sobre todo cuando estoy en condiciones.

Me venía a visitar una o dos veces al mes, por la noche. Siempre he sido más nocturna, así que tampoco era una inconveniencia, además, estoy en deuda con ella, así que según las leyes de mi pueblo, si ella quería cargarme de cadenas y violarme, tenía el derecho. Me trataba con cortesía, y gradualmente, me otorgó su confianza. Esa parte de ella la odio. No hice nada excepcional, ni siquiera era demasiado educada con ella. Y sin embargo, según su divino juicio, yo era una buena persona.

En el momento que me dijo eso me eché a reír. ¿Yo? ¿Una buena persona? Y el Tártaro un parque de diversiones. Ella me miro sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan irritantemente maternal que tiene y me pidió un favor. Me negué. Supliqué incluso que no, pero no tenía elección. Ella dijo que si me hacía sentir mejor, que lo considerara como la deuda que tenía con ella.

Y así estoy. Soy consciente de lo que pasa en este Solsticio de verano, e incluso sin haber sido avisada de antemano, puedo sentir el poder que ha venido esta noche y la presencia de un nuevo Alicorn en las cercanías, la diosa oscura de la luna. El amanecer aún no ha ocurrido, y ya pasan varias horas de cuando la diosa del sol debería haberlo hecho despertar. Si ella fuera a enfrentarse a su hermana en vez de pedirme onerosas tareas… Pero ella confía en que su protegida pueda salvar de su propia oscuridad a la diosa de la luna. Yo no tengo tantas esperanzas puestas en eso, pero bueno, no es mi reino. Supongo que será fácil de saber si al final el sol se acaba alzando hoy. Como nota positiva, si Nightmare Moon vence, no tendría que hacer la petición de la diosa del sol.

Y por ello seguro que la Unicorn vence. El destino me odia, después de todo. Y por desgracia, soy una persona que valora su honor. Así que tendré que ocuparme de algo que no quiero hacer para ayudar a gente que no solo no me importa, si no que intentaría quemarme en la hoguera. Esta tierra de Equestria es terriblemente molesta para una bruja. Al menos, después de esto, estaré libre de mi deuda con la diosa Celestia.

Sinistra


End file.
